


Let's not talk about my Bro

by timegoesby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, The Uncle who works for Nintendo AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timegoesby/pseuds/timegoesby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert, and you're super excited for that sleepover your best bro Dave invited you to.<br/>--<br/>Your name is Dave Strider, and you really had no other choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> Pack your things.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the visual novel the Uncle who works for Nintendo. If you've played it then you kinda know how this will go, if not I recommend checking it out. Also I'm very inconsistent with updates :^/
> 
> Any feedback is welcome.

Your name is John Egbert, and you're super excited for that sleepover your best bro Dave invited you to.

**== >** **Pack your things.**

Now that you think about it, you're a bit nervous too. You've never actually been to Dave's house before, and while you're convinced tonight is going to be awesome there's still a small part of you that feels--uncomfortable? uneasy? anxious? You're not really sure what it is you're feeling, but it's probably normal for you to be nervous before going to your best friends house for the first time ever. That, and getting to meet his Bro...

There is a firm knock on your door and you snap out of your current train of thought. Your Dad informs you with his fatherly expression that you'll be leaving soon and you should finish packing up.

You stuff the rest of your things into your bag and decide to send Dave a couple of messages before you head out.

_\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:20 --_

_EB: i'm really excited about the sleepover tonight!!_  
_EB: i've never had a sleepover before but they always look like fun in the movies._  
_EB: :B_  
_EB: i cant wait to get to your house!_

You go to check your things while Dave replies. You figure he's going to poke fun at the fact you've never been to a sleepover in his ironic sort of way, but you really are very excited for this.

You double-check you're not forgetting anything, including the movies you are totally going to make Dave watch tonight even if he thinks they're crappy.

A few minutes later you return to your computer and are surprised when you see a single word in red.

_TG: yeah_

As silly as it sounds, you feel yourself deflating a little. Like if you had a balloon full of enthusisasm in your chest but someone undid the knot keeping it all in. You feel your shoulders droop and cautiously type out your messages.

_EG: dave?_  
_EG: you don't sound very excited..._  
_EB: should i come by another day instead?_

You wait for what seems like forever for his reply.

_TG: No_  
_TG: shit sorry man_  
_TG: didnt mean to make it sound like i wasnt excited or anything_  
_TG: i totally am_  
_TG: were going to have so much fun_  
_TG: just you and me, two best bros, doing all the sleepover stuff_  
_TG: ive got some games lined up_  
_TG: well stuff our faces with junk food all night_  
_TG: we can do each others hair while we watch one of your shitty movies and then have a pillow fight in our underwear to fullfill the sleepover initiation rituals_  
_EB: hehehe._  
_EB: sounds like you have it all planned out!_  
_TG: you bet your ass i do_

You smile at the screen, mentally chastising yourself for getting so worked up over nothing.

_EB: i'm going to finish packing now._  
_EB: i'll see you soon!_  
_TG: can't wait_  
_EB: :B_

_\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:36 --_

You go back to packing your things, full of anticipation. You can't help the smile that comes to your face while you finish up.


	2. ==> Prepare for John's arrival.

 Your name is Dave Strider, and you really had no other choice. 

**== > Prepare for John's arrival.**

You sigh and look around your room. There isn't much left to do. You tried to tidy up the house as best as you could, this pretty much involved you finding all the smuppets in the house and shoving them in a dark closet to spare John the horror of seeing them littering your flat, but you're not sure if you managed to get all of them. You also tried to clear up the mess of cables and electronics littering your room, but pretty much gave up straight away.

Just as you sit there, contemplating anything else you might have forgotten, your computer beeps. It's a new message from John.

Shit.

You haven't even read the message and already you can feel the knot building at the mouth of your stomach. You try to take a few calming breaths before shakily moving your mouse to click at the message.

  
_\-- ectoBiologist [ EB ] began pestering turntechGodhead [ TG ] at 17:20 --_

  
_EB: i'm really excited about the sleepover tonight!!_  
_EB: i've never had a sleepover before but they always look like fun in the movies._  
_EB: :B_  
_EB: i cant wait to get to your house!_

Nonono. 

The reality of what you've just done sinks in for the first time, it's a cold, heavy weight upon your shoulders and chest that leaves your limbs trembling and your lungs short of oxygen.

You have to be cool. You're Dave Strider, you're the epitome of cool, surely you can manage to get your shit together long enough to reply.

Your fingers don't feel like your own, but somehow you type out all four letters and hit send without fucking up. 

_TG: yeah_

You take a moment to clam down, trying to steel yourself to the reality of your decision. If you can't get a hold of yourself when you're chatting with John though your computer, how are you supposed to survive a whole evening with him in person? 

You're brought out of your thoughts by three consecutive beeps. Damn, that kid was typing fast.

_EG: dave?_  
_EG: you don't sound very excited..._  
_EB: should i come by another day instead?_

Stunned, you stare at the screen for a second, allowing yourself to really process the option John was giving you.

You could still back down, you could still stop this. You just had to tell John you weren't feeling well, or that your electricity was down, or that a freak tornado had come and destroyed your house and he could never come visit you ever again and also you have to move now but it's better for him if he never ever sees you again because you—

No.

No you can't back down now. You made a deal, and you don't even want to consider what happens if you break it. You've gone through this a hundred times in your head, considered the consequences, and you've made up your mind.

You begin to type again, convinced about your decision and feeling all the more shitty for it.

_TG: No_  
_TG: shit sorry man_  
_TG: didnt mean to make it sound like i wasnt excited or anything_  
_TG: i totally am_  
_TG: were going to have so much fun_  
_TG: just you and me, two best bros, doing all the sleepover stuff_  
_TG: ive got some games lined up_  
_TG: well stuff our faces with junk food all night_  
_TG: we can do each others hair while we watch one of your shitty movies and then have a pillow fight in our underwear to fullfill the sleepover initiation rituals_  
_EB: hehehe._  
_EB: sounds like you have it all planned out!_  
_TG: you bet your ass i do_  
_EB: i'm going to finish packing now._  
_EB: i'll see you soon!_  
_TG: can't wait_  
_EB: :B_

_  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:36 --_

You let out a sigh of relief once he finally logs off. You still have time before he gets to your house, and you need approximately all of it to make sure you don't freak out and turn into a hot mess once things get started. 

You decide a quick, scalding shower will be the best way to calm your nerves. You make a quick mental note to make sure all puppets are removed beforehand and stay removed once John gets here.

You take one last look around your room before stepping out. Your gaze lands on your computer monitor, John's bright blue writing jumping out from the screen and calling out for attention until it's all you can see.

I'm sorry buddy, I had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting kept fucking up but I tried fixing it as best as I could. This will probably keep happening so the chapters may look a bit wonky T-T


End file.
